Rival
by Los Malaventurados no Lloran
Summary: Sebuah episode dari acara pencarian bakat menghubungkan kembali nasib seorang pebisnis dan vokalis, yang satu dekade lalu bersaing menjadi pendaki tercepat... TouMaki, abal dan nista. RnR please? xD


***hai, setelah kejeblos ke pedal hell, saya kejeblos juga ke doujin music hell, jadi maafkan saya atas songfic yang nista ini xD;;. Lirik yang dipakai di fic ini adalah terjemahan lepas coretsekaligusabalcoret dari Rival-nya MintJam, dan lagu ini sungguh melambangkan TYL!TouMaki, karenanya saya gatel buat bikin ficnya meskipun tugas kuliah dan deadline perbaikan bug dari si bos sudah numpuk- #pulangsana #kerahmatullah. Referensi X-Factor di fic ini pun saya usahakan seakurat mungkin, karena X-Factor di Jepang beneran ada di Okinawa TV, baru satu season sih, dengan rencana season 2 nanti di Oktober 2015 lol. Seperti biasa, Yowamushi Pedal itu punya Wataru Watanabe, Rival itu punya MintJam dan ceritanya punya saya. RnR, plis? xD;;***

_Kita tersesat, terjebak dalam banyak labirin,_  
_namun bersama, kita mencapai puncak baru dan bertanding,_  
_benar begitu kan, rivalku?_  
_Jangan menyerah di tengah perjalanan,_  
_karena aku tahu batasmu masih jauh._

London, Juni 2021.

Sabtu pagi itu sang pria berambut hijau tak memiliki kegiatan berarti. Laporan keuangan trimester kedua dari perusahaan mode milik kakaknya telah ia selesaikan tadi malam, dan tentunya wajar bukan jika tubuh rapuh serta otak tajamnya meronta, meminta hak untuk beristirahat? Hei, sebentar lagi ia akan memasuki usia paruh baya, dan karenanya stamina yang ia miliki tak lagi sekuat kala ia masih bersekolah, bukan?

_(Sebab jika stamina dan teknik bersepedanya masih dapat digunakan, tentunya ia takkan membuang waktu lama. Cuaca cerah dan perbukitan curam adalah kombinasi menyenangkan bagi setiap pendaki, tentu saja.)_

Karenanya, setelah membuka jendela dan menikmati udara pagi negara kerajaan tempatnya kini tinggal, ia pun memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat tayangan televisi secara acak. Beberapa stasiun televisi menayangkan berita pagi dalam bahasa Inggris, yang bahkan setelah sepuluh tahun baginya masih terdengar asing. Selain bahasanya yang tidak ramah di telinga, topik bahasannya pun sedikit menyakitkan baginya. Pertumbuhan ekonomi? Ia sudah kenyang disuguhi grafik saham dan fluktuasi dolar terhadap yendaka di kantor kakaknya. Persiapan kontingen sepeda Britania Raya untuk Olimpiade mendatang, atau bahkan Tour d'France? Masihkah ia berhak untuk mendengarnya?

_Nah, lho, kebiasaan buruk sang pria muncul secara tiba-tiba. Terlalu kritis pada diri sendiri itu tidak baik, tuan._

Untungnya, akal sehatnya menendangnya kembali ke realita. Hidup tak seburuk isi pikirannya, tentu saja. Maka, dengan sebuah senyum licik dan dengusan "sho!", yang ia pelajari sejak masih di sekolah dasar, ia pun memindahkan kanal di televisinya. Untung saja, televisi di apartemen studionya dilengkapi fasilitas kabel, yang artinya jika ia mau ia bisa saja menonton saluran Jepang dengan mudah.

_Teknologi kadang menjadi pengobat rindu dan bosan paling efektif, pikirnya._

Beberapa stasiun televisi yang ia lihat sejenak menayangkan opera sabun atau anime untuk anak-anak. Sekilas, ia mengingat Onoda yang tak lagi terdengar kabarnya setelah ia lulus dari Sohoku tujuh tahun lalu. Seingatnya, anak itu kan otaku. Masihkah ia menyukai anime dan kultur yang mengitarinya? Tidak malukah ia pada umur? Ia pun menyeringai kembali sembari memindahkan tayangan.

Tidak terasa, seluruh kanal Jepang pada televisinya sudah ia jelajah. Tidak ada kanal yang menarik perhatiannya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan kanal terakhir itu menyala. Kanal itu adalah Okinawa TV, televisi lokal yang kelihatannya cukup beruntung bisa mengorbit di jaringan kabel global dan melisensi program yang cukup ternama dari belahan dunia antah berantah (hei, bagi sebagian orang Jepang, Eropa adalah negeri antah berantah, mungkin karena sistem fonetiknya yang terlalu jauh berbeda?).

Kanal terakhir itu menayangkan program pencarian bakat yang ia tahu persis juga ditayangkan di Inggris (ia pernah menontonnya sekilas). Karena penasaran, ia pun memutuskan untuk menonton kanal tersebut tanpa harapan apapun. Ya, pada dasarnya manusia memang dikaruniai rasa penasaran yang cukup aktif, bukan? Setelah rasa penasaran itu terpuaskan, barulah mereka bisa mulai mengerjakan hal lainnya.

"Selanjutnya di _X Factor Live - Sky is The Limit_ Okinawa, kali ini kami menampilkan band _visual kei_ yang jauh-jauh mengikuti audisi dari Hakone. Menariknya, vokalis dan basis dari band ini adalah penyandang cacat, namun musik mereka tentunya tidak kalah hebat! Sambutlah, Angel Wings!"

_Visual Kei?_ Sepengetahuannya, genre musik itu murni genre bawah tanah. Menarik juga kalau ada band yang berani membawakannya ke ranah umum seperti televisi, begitu pikirnya.

Setelah MC berbasa-basi, muncullah band visual kei yang dimaksud dari belakang layar. Sang vokalis, dengan kursi roda, menggerakkan kursi rodanya sendiri sembari mengibaskan tangan pada kamera sesekali. Rambut panjangnya yang tertutup bandana terlihat sekilas berwarna ungu. Iris birunya mengisyaratkan semangat yang kentara, seakan tak ingin kalah hanya karena kakinya.

"Sore, Okinawa!," teriak sang vokalis di layar kaca. Ah, sejenak ia teringat perbedaan waktu Jepang dan Inggris yang terpaut sembilan jam. Namun bukan hal itu saja yang membuatnya terhenyak.

_Suara itu..._

_Mungkinkah ia mengenalnya?_

Beberapa detik ia terpana di hadapan televisi hingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa "Angel Wings" sudah mulai memainkan lagu pertamanya. Lagu itu bernuansa rock, yang sebenarnya bukan selera musiknya (ia lebih menyukai lagu dari grup idola semacam keluarga 48, jika boleh jujur), namun karena rasa penasarannya masih meminta untuk dipuaskan (dan tidak ada tayangan lain yang menarik perhatiannya), ia pun memutuskan untuk terus mendengarkan lagu yang dibawakan Angel Wings tersebut.

_"Saat kau melangkah menyusuri masa depan,_  
_kau menggulung lenganmu, seakan tak ingin kalah dari siapapun jua._  
_Bahkan dari pinggir pun, wajahmu terlihat bersinar!_  
_Kini, ingatlah semuanya!"_

Kini, ia mengerti mengapa ia merasa sangat familiar dengan suara dan sosok sang penyanyi yang muncul di layar kaca barusan.

_"Setinggi apapun gunung itu,_  
_kita berpegangan tangan, mendaki, dan tertawa bersama, selalu._  
_Karenanya, tak ada siapapun yang bisa menggantikanmu dalam hatiku._  
_Ingatlah janji yang kita buat di sini!"_

_Janji?_

_Janji untuk tetap terhubung melalui pedal dan roda meskipun jalur nasib mereka mungkin takkan pernah lagi berpotongan? Sumpah yang ia ucapkan di puncak bukit di hari terakhir Inter-High ketiga mereka? Akankah ia menjadi munafik setelah melanggarnya?_

_"Kita tersesat, terjebak dalam banyak labirin,_  
_namun bersama, kita mencapai puncak baru dan bertanding,_  
_benar begitu kan, rivalku?_  
_Jangan menyerah di tengah perjalanan,_  
_karena aku tahu batasmu masih jauh."_

Ia bukannya tidak pernah mencoba.

Makishima Yuusuke bukanlah pria yang menyerah hanya karena satu kekalahan, karena jika ya, ia takkan pernah bertemu dengan Toudou Jinpachi yang entah bagaimana kabarnya di Jepang sana.

(Meskipun ia mengakui bahwa sosok vokalis di televisi yang tengah bernyanyi itu sangat mirip dengan Toudou jika ia menua. Namun apakah ia bisa menua? Karena katanya, tidur itu baik untuk kulit wajah dan Toudou dijuluki "putri tidur" di medan pertandingan bukan tanpa alasan.)

_Seingatnya, dalam kehidupannya ia baru menyerah dua kali banyaknya._

Saat ia memberikan nomor ponsel dan alamat emailnya pada sang pendaki dari Hakone dan saat ia memutuskan tidak melanjutkan karir sebagai pesepeda profesional setelah lulus kuliah.

Kasus pertama terjadi karena memang ia tak lagi tahan dengan teriakan menyebalkan sang pendaki, jadi anggaplah suatu batas yang ia miliki telah terlewati sehingga mau tidak mau ia harus menyerah pada keadaan. Toh, ia tak merasa ada yang salah setelahnya, meskipun ia harus mengakui bahwa terkadang seorang Toudou Jinpachi perlu ditatar kembali akal sehatnya. Hei, bagian mana dari klausa "menelepon (atau mengirimi email pada) rivalmu pukul empat subuh hanya untuk memastikan bahwa ia makan dan istirahat dengan layak?" yang masuk di akal?

(Ironisnya, setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu, terkadang ia masih terbangun pukul empat subuh, memeriksa ponsel pintarnya, dan merasa hampa karena tidak ada lagi notifikasi dari Toudou Jinpachi yang tiba ke ponselnya. Jikapun ada notifikasi email masuk, notifikasi itu hanya dari koleganya yang belum paham atau tidak mau paham perbedaan zona waktu. Insting, katanya.)

Sementara pada kasus kedua?

Ia paham bahwa masa depannya telah digariskan bahkan mungkin sejak ia masih balita. Aktivitas apapun di luar aktivitas yang digariskan untuknya hanyalah bom waktu; saat ia mulai tekun mendalaminya, ia dipaksa berhenti dengan absurd oleh keadaan, menyisakan kenangan semu dan rasa hampa. Klub sepeda pun tak berbeda, jadi mengapa kelenjar lakrimalis pada matanya tidak berhenti memproduksi air mata?

Sejenak, ia menghela nafas. Lagu rock dengan irama bersemangat itu entah mengapa terdengar sangat sentimental baginya.

_"Tawamu palsu, karena kau tak ingin dunia tahu kesedihanmu._  
_Karena kau tak bisa menahan sesal itu,_  
_mengapa kau tak mencoba kembali menjangkau?"_

Oh, iya. Ia adalah seorang pria. Tidak sekuat Kinjou atau Fukutomi, memang, karena ia masih bisa merasakan beberapa momen sentimental. Untuk apa menangisi hal yang sudah digariskan? Lagipula kehidupan yang ia jalani pun tidak buruk rasanya. Karir stabil, apartemen studio dengan hak milik, gaji ribuan pounds setelah pajak penghasilan, apa lagi yang kurang?

_Semangat juang?_

_Bisa jadi, namun sepertinya bukan._

_"Dengan semangat yang membara di tubuhmu,_  
_dan naga yang terlihat seperti dirimu,_  
_kau terbang, dan semua orang menanti kedatanganmu._  
_Cobalah kembali, dan tantanglah dirimu!"_

Tanpa terasa, detik-detik yang digunakannya bernostalgia telah menjadi menit. Lagu yang dibawakan oleh "Angel Wings" pun sudah menjelang akhirnya. Lagunya tidak buruk, ternyata, yang merupakan sebuah kejutan menyenangkan bagi sang mantan pendaki.

_Namun bagian terbaik dari lagu tersebut adalah liriknya, tentu saja._

_"Dengan tabungan perasaan yang menyakitkan, kita menjadi kuat._  
_Kau tajam bagai badai, dan ketegaranmu hebat,_  
_karena kau telah jauh melangkah, jangan kau buang semuanya!_  
_Percayalah bahwa kita akan kembali kelak."_

Ia pun terhanyut dalam irama. Jarinya mulai menghentak, batinnya mulai memberontak. Seingatnya, ia masih memiliki sepeda balap di salah satu ruangan di apartemennya. Sepeda itu berdebu, setelah tak tersentuh bertahun-tahun. Masihkah ia bisa mengendarainya?

_"Kita telah terbang melewati malam-malam penuh kepahitan_  
_Hanya engkau yang memiliki kekuatan untuk bertahan, dan mata setajam elang._  
_Di sini, ukirlah bukti akan keberadaanmu sekarang!_  
_Tiada siapapun di sini. Berlayarlah!_  
_Berlayarlah!"_

Maka, detik itu juga, ia pun mematikan televisinya, dan membongkar ruang penyimpanan di apartemen mungilnya. Ia akan memulai kembali, meskipun mungkin telah terlambat untuk menjadi profesional di umurnya yang hampir menginjak kepala tiga. Namun hei, setidaknya ia tidak akan tampil memalukan jika kelak ia harus bertanding di bukit belakang Sohoku atau Hakone dengan seorang Toudou Jinpachi.

Namun sebelumnya, ia mengirimkan sebuah email dengan harapan email tersebut tiba pada sang penerima. Dalam satu dekade minus beberapa bulan (ya, pada beberapa bulan pertama kehidupannya di Inggris, Toudou masih sering mengiriminya email atau meneleponnya, namun menyerah karena "tarif telepon internasional kan mahal!"), tentu banyak perubahan yang dialami sang pendaki Hakone di Jepang sana.

_Alamat email, tentunya, adalah salah satu hal yang paling mungkin berubah._

_"Hei, Toudou._  
_Apa kabar kau di sana?_  
_Aku akan segera pulang._  
_Jangan tolak undanganku untuk bertanding di Hakone.  
PS: Di Hakone ada Okinawa TV, tidak?"_

* * *

_Tawamu palsu, karena kau tak ingin dunia tahu kesedihanmu._  
_Karena kau tak bisa menahan sesal itu,_  
_mengapa kau tak mencoba kembali menjangkau?_

Okinawa, Juni 2021.

Perjalanan enam jam pulang-pergi mereka dari Hakone setiap minggunya terasa tidak pernah sia-sia. Kali ini juga, penampilan mereka di X Factor mendapat pujian bertubi-tubi baik dari juri maupun penggemar.

"Membawakan lagu dari band yang kurang terkenal saja sudah merupakan keberanian tersendiri, apalagi melakukan aransemen ulang dari lagu tersebut. Bukan hanya pemirsa yang bisa membenci kalian, penggemar band aslinya juga," ujar Kaz, salah satu juri yang menilai penampilan mereka. "Malam ini, kalian tampil luar biasa. Saya yang penggemar rock serta musik doujin pun merasa kembali ke masa muda," ujarnya.

Seluruh personil Angel Wing pun menunduk, sebagai tanda terima kasih atas pujian yang mereka terima. Sang vokalis yang duduk di kursi roda pun ikut membungkukkan badannya. Tak lama kemudian, pembawa acara pun mengambil alih acara dari juri dan mulai mengoceh sesuai tugasnya.

"Ya, telah kita saksikan penampilan dari Angel Wing yang membawakan lagu dari MintJam berjudul Rival. Sekarang, mari kita tanya vokalis sekaligus pemimpin Angel Wing, Jin-san! Jin-san, ada kisah di balik pemilihan lagu ini?"

Sang vokalis menarik nafas sejenak, seakan mempersiapkan diri menceritakan kisahnya. Toh, orang yang ia harap menonton penampilannya takkan mungkin menyaksikan.

_Beda zona waktu sembilan jam itu rasanya seperti terpisah satu purnama, tuan dan nyonya._

"Setelah mendengar tema 'Kembali ke Millennium', entah mengapa aku ingin memberikan lagu ini untuk rivalku dulu, semasa di klub sepeda SMA. Aku sudah tidak lagi berhubungan dengannya sejak sepuluh tahun lalu, namun terakhir kali aku berhubungan dengannya, ia masih mencoba menjadi pesepeda profesional dan tinggal di Inggris ikut kakaknya. Kami mungkin tidak bisa balapan kembali, namun aku harap dia menonton dan menjadi bersemangat," ujar Toudou kemudian. "Selain itu, kami juga tidak mau kalah dengan kontestan lain, benar kan?"

Seluruh anggota Angel Wing pun mengangguk setelah Toudou mendelik pada mereka. Semuanya pun menganggukkan kepala, dan dengan kompak berteriak pada pemirsa.

"Oleh karenanya, jangan lupa mendukung kami, ya!"

Ya, jika Manami (yang dikenal dengan nama "Gaku" di Angel Wing dan berposisi sebagai gitaris) tidak menjenguknya pasca kecelakaan yang membuat kakinya membatu dua tahun lalu dan mengajaknya masuk Angel Wing, jika anggota Angel Wing lain tidak menerimanya (dan memaksanya menjadi ketua setelah ketua sebelumnya meninggal dunia), dan jika masyarakat menganggap mereka sebelah mata band mereka karena aliran musik mereka yang tidak biasa, ia mungkin telah mencoba bunuh diri dengan hidrogen sulfida.

_Namun detik ini, ia hidup untuk menceritakan kisahnya, lewat lirik dan suara._

_Untuk mendukung Maki-chan yang tak lagi terdengar kabarnya di belahan dunia sana._

"Tentunya kalian tidak ingin Angel Wing keluar sekarang, bukan? Kalian bisa mendukung Angel Wing melalui situs resmi X-Factor Okinawa TV! Selanjutnya, akan ada penampilan enka modern dari Umiyuki sesaat lagi..."

Samar-samar, suara MC pun digantikan dengan teriakan pengatur kamera. "_Cut_! Terima kasih atas penampilannya!"

Itu artinya, mereka kini boleh meninggalkan panggung sejenak untuk kemudian masuk ke ruang ganti dan beristirahat. Setelah beberapa menit, mereka akan dipanggil kembali entah untuk mendengar hasil suara penggemar atau tampil kembali.

"Jadi, Toudou-san, penampilan barusan hebat sih, tapi memangnya 'dia' menontonmu ya?," bisik Manami jahil saat mereka menuju ruang ganti, sebelum kemudian berlari duluan ke ruangan tersebut. Wajah sang vokalis pun memerah dan ia hanya bisa mengutuk mantan adik kelasnya itu dalam hati.

_Ya, bahkan waktu sepuluh tahun ternyata tidak bisa mengubah karakter beberapa orang, pikirnya._

_Ia pun berharap bahwa jauh di sana, Makishima Yuusuke yang ia kenal tetaplah seorang Makishima yang ia kenal dalam lagu Rival._

Setibanya di ruang ganti, Toudou pun memeriksa ponselnya, karena bukan hanya Manami yang tak bisa berubah, sebagian besar kebiasaan pun tetaplah seperti Toudou Jinpachi siswa SMA Hakone, kecuali kini ia tak lagi bisa mengayuh sepeda dan berjalan dengan bebas.

Ponsel pintar miliknya menampilkan notifikasi email baru. Setelah kotak masuknya terbuka, ia melihat heberapa email dari penggemarnya, yang akan ia balas belakangan, dan satu alamat dengan domain yang tak ia kenal. Penasaran dengan email tersebut, ia pun membukanya. Hei, bisa jadi tawaran tampil di event-event, bukan? Sudah beberapa kali ia menerima email dari domain-domain milik perusahaan perancang event atau sekolah, dengan akhiran yang sama sekali asing baginya. Maklum, baginya teknologi adalah semak-semak liar. Ia tak pernah memahami cara kerjanya, yang penting urusan komunikasinya lancar.

_Namun ia tak pernah tahu bahwa membuka email tersebut juga ikut mengaktifkan kelenjar air matanya dan melunturkan tata rias yang ia kenakan._

_Ah, peduli setan._


End file.
